Dozen Roses
by skwirelygurli
Summary: When Blaine is absent for Valentine's day, Kurt finds himself getting white roses. Klaine.


**Dozen Roses, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Enjoy and review!**

He finally, _finally _has a boyfriend for Valentine's day, and he's gone. As in, not here. As in Kurt Hummel is once again alone for Valentine's day, even when he is in a relationship. He just cannot win.

He pulls the blankets over his head, because the holiday just had to land on a Tuesday this year, and he really doesn't want to be the only person in school not making out with someone against the lockers.

Not that he could make out with him against the lockers, seeing as how this is Ohio. But he doesn't even have the option to stare longingly at him until they get home, or into an empty classroom.

And that just sucks.

Burt comes knocking at his door. Begrudgingly, he pulls the sheet down. He responds that yes, he would like eggs, with less onions than last time. Not that it matters, since he won't be kissing anybody.

He gets out of bed and unplugs his phone from the charger. There's no messages. To think, his boyfriend couldn't even text him on Valentine's day. Not even a smiling emoticon, which would have taken a total of five seconds. Nothing.

Downstairs, he reaches for his fork. Wound around the handle was the stem of a white rose. He holds it up, examining it in the low light coming through the window. Had he sat in Carole's spot by mistake? Surely his father had gotten her the flower and was going to give it to her. But she was across the table, drinking her coffee.

Burt places the plate of eggs in front of him. "Something wrong Kurt?"

Kurt shakes his head. Carefully unwinding the flower, he sets it down. He begins to eat his eggs. Finn plows into the kitchen.

"Morning." He glances to the flower. No look of shock crosses his face. Was it perfectly normal for Kurt to be getting flowers from mystery sources?

After breakfast, Kurt tucks the flower into his bag.

As the door closes behind him, Carole and Burt exchange knowing glances.

One down, eleven to go.

Tina is at Mike's locker. He's holding a bouquet of flowers to her. They're red, as tradition calls. Except for one in the middle. It's white, like Kurt's. He strolls past, slowly, trying not to look like he's enviously watching the exchange. Tina takes the bouquet from him. She plucks the single white rose out from the bouquet.

"Hey Kurt." The locker door closes, and she makes sure to get on the side with his bag. They're talking about how Mike got news about the college he applied to when they reach Kurt's locker. She slides the rose into his bag and says goodbye.

He reaches into his bag to pull out a book, noticing the flower. He glances down the hallway, but they're already gone. He tucks it back inside. He places another book in with it, careful not to smash the roses.

Two down, ten to go.

When he passes Artie at his locker, he notices a white rose stuck in the wheel of his chair. It's not crumpled, so he assumes it had been placed there on purpose. He didn't think that he had a girlfriend. Sure, Becky had tried to woo him, but it had been unsuccessful. Unless he was desperate not to be alone of Valentine's day.

"Kurt, could you give me a hand?" He backtracks to where Artie is still sitting. "There's a flower stuck in my wheel, but I can't reach it. Do you think you can get it out?"

He kneels down, trying not to dirty his jeans. He pulls at the stem. It slides out easily.

He stands up and brushes off his pants. Artie's rolling away. "You forgot your flower!"

"Keep it!" Artie calls, not bothering to turn back.

Three down, nine to go.

Shane and Mercedes are standing outside of homeroom, cooing at each other like a pair of baby birds. Kurt ignores them. He walks straight into the classroom, checking his phone to see if Blaine had texted him yet. No messages.

Mercedes walks in behind him. She bumps into him, stopped in the middle of the entry as he double checks to make sure his phone is working. She apologizes.

It's not until after class Kurt realizes that it wasn't an accident, and there's another white rose in his bag.

Four down, eight to go.

In the hallway he stops to compliment Brittany on her top. It's not her usual Cheerios top. Rather, it is a holiday inspired ensemble, and while Kurt still is feeling sore about the holiday, he can't help but comment on good style choices.

She's holding pinkies with Santana. When she turns around to talk to him, their pinkies unhinge. Santana's still facing her locker, which he thinks is a bit rude, but he doesn't have the time to bring it up. She reaches inside to pull out something. He can't see what, but suddenly she's facing him, arm wrapped around him.

"So, how's the hobbit?" She slides the rose into his bag.

He sighs. Not because she called his boyfriend a hobbit, though that does bug him. "I haven't heard from him." She removes her arm from around him. "Now if you'll excuse me."

At his locker, he notices the rose in his bag. Brittany waves when he catches her eye down the hall. Santana drags her away.

Five down, seven to go.

At lunch, Quinn and Puck sit across the table from him. He stuffs half a turkey sandwich in his mouth and bites it off.

"Pig." She rolls her eyes at him. He smiles, thankfully a closed mouth smile, and continues to chew.

"So," he starts once he's swallowed, "I got a call from Shelby last night. Beth did good with her checkup at the doctor's."

Her expression settles. She's relieved, as any good mother should be. But she still wishes she could say she was her's. She looks to him, mentally erasing the mustard smeared across his bottom lip. Maybe she could try again tonight. She knows that she said she would enjoy her last moments of youth. But what if having a baby was her idea of fun?

She stands, grabbing the white rose from his jacket pocket. "I'm going to go get you a napkin."

As she passes, she slides the rose into Kurt's bag.

Six down, six to go.

Sam takes the seat next to Kurt. He too has a turkey sandwich, but he takes smaller bites. He looks behind Puck to see Mercedes and Shane eating together. She glances up and smiles. He smiles back, looking away when Shane turns around.

Quinn returns with the napkin. She hands it to Puck. "You know Rory, it's not polite to stare."

Rory snaps out of his reverie. "I can't help it. She's so pretty."

"Why don't you make your move now?" Sam remarks, setting down his sandwich.

"I'm nervous," he responds. Sam is supposed to be his guide to Valentine's day. Why couldn't he just get him a girl?

Sam sets his palm on Rory's back. "Come on. I'll be your wingman."

They get up, sneaking two flowers into Kurt's bag as they pass.

Eight down, four to go.

Finn raises his hand in the middle of class to go to the bathroom. Kurt blames the large bottle of soda he had at lunch. What he doesn't notice is as he's walking past Kurt's seat he drops a white rose on the ground. He would have stuffed it in his bag, but short of calling an untied shoelace, there was no way he could bend down without being obvious.

And considering he really does have to go, there is no time to be wasted.

On his return, he almost steps on the flower. He kicks it with the side of his foot. Kurt, who had been taking notes, fails to notice. Only once his pencil accidentally falls to the ground does he duck down and find it.

It gets put in his bag. He turns partially in his seat. Finn appears to be busy doodling, and he turns back before the teacher can yell at him.

Nine down, three to go.

Rachel approaches him at his locker before glee practice. In her hand is a white rose.

"Hello Kurt." He closes his locker door.

"Rachel. To what do I owe this visit?" He straightens his bag, which is now quite full of flowers. There's no room for his history text.

She holds the rose up to him. "Just dropping this off before glee. Though I'm not allowed to say who it is from. Here, let me put it in your bag for you."

He opens his bag and she sets it inside.

Ten down, two to go.

When they enter the choir room, Kurt notices that there is a white rose lying on the bench next to Brad. He wonders who it is for. It could be for him, to go with the others he had been receiving all day, or it could actually be for Brad. Maybe outside of glee he was in a secret relationship. He probably told her about all the crazy things they did. He probably secretly hated them all.

He sits through all the performances, checking his phone every five minutes to see if Blaine's texted. And every five minutes he feels that same feeling of disappointment.

Finn and Rachel do a duet, obviously, and Sam directs a song at Mercedes, who tries to hide a blush. Normally Kurt would be goading her to break up with Shane and get back together with Sam already, but he's too busy sulking in his own loneliness and trying not to show it.

At the end of practice he takes his time getting up. It'll just mean going back into the hallway of love, where there will be the ever constant reminder that Blaine is not there. Brad gets up from the piano bench and makes eye contact with Kurt. Then he looks to the bench, where the flower is still laying.

Kurt gets the point.

On his way out, Kurt picks up the white rose and stuffs it in his bag.

Eleven down, one to go.

On his way out the choir room door, he runs into Sue. "Porcelain."

"Coach." He studies her, and he doesn't find any hidden flowers. They stand there for a minute, her deliberately standing in his way. She looks to her watch. She waits a few more seconds and steps aside.

He walks away, checking back to see if she is still there. She's disappeared into the choir room. She's most likely looking for Mr. Schuester, but he doesn't bother to tell her that he's already gone. He was one of the first out, excited about his date with Emma. She comes back out. He watches for a minute, and she goes in the opposite direction. He turns his attention to the bag.

There's still only eleven flowers. Eleven artificial white roses and no visible boyfriend.

After stopping at his locker to grab his coat and history book, he makes his way into the parking lot. What he sees is enough to make him drop the book. It misses his foot.

There lined up around his parking space are multiple navy blazers, worn by all of the Warblers. Including Sebastian.

Jeff and Nick stood in front, holding onto a white rose. They rushed forward to Kurt, handing it to him.

"Did it really take all of you to come a bring me this flower?" Kurt cracks, hugging the two of them. They hug him back with equal force.

"Well we were going to serenade you. But then we thought that we might get hit by the cars trying to get out of here." Jeff jumps out of the way of a speeding car.

Kurt places the rose in his bag. "So instead, we decided to kidnap you."

He looks up to Nick. "Excuse me?"

Kurt finds himself being pushed onto the Warbler bus. They blindfold him, and he worries that there'll be a dent in his hair when they take it off. His phone buzzes in his pocket. Finally. He fumbles around for it. It's a text and he can't read it. He tries to pull the blindfold off, but Sebastian is too good with knots.

He makes a mental note of that and stuffs the phone back into his pocket.

They arrive at the destination and direct him through the door. It felt like he was at Blaine's. But why?

When the blindfold was tugged off, he saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His boyfriend, waking up from a nap.

"I did not get any sleep at all on the plane ride home," he announces, cradling Kurt's head in his head. "You got the flowers?"

Kurt reaches for his bag. It's still on the bus, along with his history book. He nods.

Blaine yawns. Then he gets up, and stands with the other Warblers. Together they perform for him, doing perfectly despite Blaine just waking up. The song ends, and the Warblers file out as Blaine grabs for Kurt's face.

When they pull apart, Kurt notices the emptiness of the room. He hurries to the front door, where his bag and book are propped up. He sighs in relief. Blaine's arms wrap around his waist.

"Looks like I'm driving you to school tomorrow." Kurt rotates in his hold. "Stay the night?"

Wednesday morning, Kurt shows up to school in his boyfriend's tee shirt, a dozen roses still in his bag.

Best Valentine's day ever.


End file.
